Season 6, Episode 1
by n4m4w45
Summary: Titans' Return. The first episode in my season of stories takes place after the show and movie.   The Teen Titans make a trip to Wayne Enterprises to inspect a lab accident.  I'm gonna have to rate it T, for action violence, and frightening images.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! N4m4w45, here! This is the first episode in my 13 part collection of season 6, or the way I would have liked to see such a thing. Before we start, I think I'll let you catch up really quick…I hope you enjoy my stories!

Previously, on Teen Titans…

Beast Boy had left school-girl-Terra to help the Titans fight an element absorbing monster.

The Teen Titans defeated Brushogun in Tokyo, and Robin and Starfire kissed.

The Teen Titans have defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, and have attained many new members of their team.  
>However, with Titans East as an exception, they are very unorganized.<p>

Titans' Return

The science labs are at the edge of the city. A junior class is touring them. The teacher and their tour guide stop and begin talking about a special suit in front of them. It is bright blue, with yellow lines going down the sides. To the left is a dark red Helmet, also with yellow lines going across the sides. In front of everyone, Sam Chimney looks at them, admiringly.

"To my right is the Phsycho Helmet. It is a project that this extension of Wayne Enterprises is working on," The guide began.

"The goal of the helmet," the teacher picked up, "Is to grant psychic abilities to whoever wears it."

"Yes, Ms. Endside, that is the goal. However, much like the Mega Suit, it's still in testing." The guide's science side rose up. He straightened his glasses.

"Yes, which brings us to the Mega suit," she gestured toward the right.

The guide continued, "Indeed it does. This Mega suit is the most elaborate thing we've ever created. Mr. Bruce Wayne himself designed it. It has flight capabilities, a built in plasma cannon, built in 'super strength'…,"

A student cut in. "So, basically, its an Iron Man suit?" The class laughed.

"Okay, ha-ha. Break it up."

"Yes," The guide spoke up. "Yes, it is very much like an Iron Man suit. Not exactly, but…yes. It is." He seemed lost in thought.

"Well, that's enough for the testing lab. Come on guys, we'll be leaving soon," Ms. Endside started taking them to the door.

Sam stayed for a little bit longer. He wanted to look at the Mega suit a bit closer. Marcus and two of his friends saw him.

"Watch this…" He grinned at his friends.

"Watcha doin', Sammy?" Marcus turned him around.

"'Sigh…' What now, Marcus?" Sam didn't want any trouble from the bully.

"You tell me, Chimney. You wanna fly? Wanna be a hero? Well maybe I can be the bad guy for you, Sammy."

He walked over to the table that held the Psycho Helmet. He put it on.

"Ooo…Look at me! I'm Psychopath!" He went over to Sam and started pushing him. And then shoving him.

"You should put that back, Marcus. What if it turns on?" Sam looked at the helmet nervously.

"Well if you're not in the suit, you'd be pretty scared, wouldn't you?" He grabbed Sam and threw him toward the suit. But Sam held onto Marcus so he wouldn't fall. They both fell.

Sam tripped over a cord as he fell into the open Mega Suit. The cord started sparking. Marcus, on the floor, started to get up.  
>"Man, I'm gonna…AAAHH!" Electricity filled the air. Marcus's friends ran out of the lab, screaming. But not as loud as Sam and Marcus.<p>

The electricity sparked around them for a while, then the lab exploded.

Cue the Teen Titans theme song!

Cyborg walked into ops. Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch, and Robin's arm was around Starfire's shoulder.

'Man, its about time those two got together,' thought Cyborg. 'Seems like we were waiting five years for that to happen!' Cyborg walked over to the fridge and almost magically pulled out a sandwich. He licked his lips, and grabbed the mustard.

"Hey, Y'all," he went to the counter and put his sandwich down. He opened up the mustard.

Robin grunted, "Hey Cyborg…" Starfire said nothing. Instead, she snuggled in closer to Robin.

Cyborg grinned, "So whatcha watchin'?"

"I don't know, some super-hero action show…"

Starfire, turning around, suddenly said, "Oh! Cyborg, when you finish using the mustard, could you please-" Cyborg tossed the mustard and Starfire caught it. She went back into Robin's arm, and started to drink it. Robin made a look of disgust, sighed, then turned back to the TV.

"I'm surprised you aren't working to find out what happened to that element thing that got away from us a few weeks ago. Y'know, before we went to Tokyo?" Cyborg picked up his sandwich and took a bite of it.

"I told you! Call him Elemento!" Beast Boy transformed back into a human.

"Gaa! Where'd you come from?" Cyborg nearly dropped his sandwich.

" I was a fly on the wall, making sure Robin and Starfire don't get carried away!" Beat Boy got into Robin's face and winked.

Robin pushed him out of the way. "Calm down. I knew you were there, anyway."

"Waah? But how? I didn't even move?" Beast Boy's mouth fell to the ground, and Robin grinned. Suddenly, the alarm went off.

The TV screen switched to the computer, and Robin jumped toward it. Starfire put down the mustard and floated toward Robin's right. Beast Boy hopped to Robin's left. Cyborg put his sandwich down, and stood behind him. Raven ran in.

"What's wrong?" Raven put on her hood.

Robin sneered. "A lab in the Wayne Enterprises extension just blew. We better check it out."

Cyborg said, "Okay, I"ll drive." He was the first one out the door, but not before he finished his big subway in two bites.

Sam woke up. He got up, and looked around him. Where was he? He was on the ground, and…oh no. He was in the Mega Suit! He tried to pull in off, but it wouldn't budge.

He said to himself, "I'm stuck inside!"

Someone heard him. "You bet you're stuck inside that suit. Just like the helmet won't come off me!" Sam turned around and saw Marcus. The Helmet was still on his head. Sparks flew from it. "I already tried pulling it off, Sammy. As hard as I could! It's. Stuck." He sarted to yell. "And its all your fault!"

Sam started to float in the air. 'Somehow, the helmet turned on! Does that mean…UH!' Marcus used his mind to pelt him on the ground.

"Its all your fault!" Marcus picked him up again, only to throw him back to the ground.

"I don't think its all his fault."

Marcus turned around, startled. He thought everyone had ran away after he scared them off.  
>He saw the Teen Titans.<p>

"Considering you're the one who's causing all the damage." Robin smirked, like he knew how this was going to end.

"He's the reason the helmet's stuck to my head!" Marcus spat as he spoke. He was a little afraid. The Titans were tough... Wait a minute... So was he…

Robin walked a little closer. "We don't want any trouble…!" Suddenly, he was thrown across the now-broken lab.

"Sorry, Robin! Looks like I do!" Marcus smirked.

"Robin!" Starfire flew to his side.

Robin got up. "We've got this! Cyborg! Beast Boy! After the other one!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around to see Sam running for his life. They chased after him.

"Raven! Scan his mind! Can you get the helmet off him?" Robin got up, and threw a bird-a-rang at Marcus.

Marcus grew panicked. "No, its never coming off!" The bird-a-rang flew in another direction.

Raven put her fingers to her temples. "Robin…I can't. Either the helmet won't let me or he's…"

Starfire figured it out. "_Gasp! _No! Let us help you Marcus!" Starfire gently flew closer to him.

"Star, don't-!" It was too late. Marcus flinched, and grabbed her. He focused really hard, and knocked her out.

"You'll get some scientists or something to take the thing off if I have her, right?"

Robin froze in his tracks. "Yes, we'll get the best ones to work on you soon. But there's no need for this. We don't want any trouble Marcus…" He spoke cautiously and calmly.

Marcus exploded with rage. "Soon isn't good enough! If you can't work on me now, then my name isn't Marcus, its Psychopath!" Using his new powers, he, and Starfire in his arms, flew away.

Robin went pale. "NO! Raven, fly after them!"

"Robin…I can't. The brat's keeping me on the ground." Raven looked at Robin, sorry for not being able to help.

Robin tried to get up. It was no use. He was stuck too. They watched Psychopath and Starfire get smaller and smaller, farther and farther away…

"STARFIRE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam ran faster and faster. He looked behind him. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still close behind! Now Beast Boy had turned into a cheetah and he was gaining even more!

'Oh, I wish I could run faster! What are they going to do to me once they get me? Experiment on me? Keep me locked away?' Just then, tiny metallic wings popped out of Sam's boots, and Sam started running faster than…than…well, faster than Beast Boy. He knew that much.

This was so amazing. The boots made him faster. What else could the suit do? Soon Beast Boy was out of sight. He turned a couple of corners and-

"AAH!" Cyborg was standing right in the middle of the street. Sam thought, 'STOP!' and his boots brought him to a halt.

"Easy…Easy…We're not gonna hurt you…" Cyborg put his hands up, and slowly walked toward the boy in blue.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Very scared, he threw a punch at Cyborg.

"Ungh!" It pushed Cyborg to the ground. He wiped his mouth, and got up. "You don't need to be rough, I just wanna-"

"You want to what? Take me away?" He aimed his hand at Cyborg and shot a plasma blast. Cyborg dove to the ground, barely escaping it. Sam looked at his hand, amazed.

"No, kid. I just want to talk." Cyborg offered his hand. Just then, Beast Boy flew in from above. He went from hawk to human.

"Yeah, we just want to know if the explosion made you loopy or not." Beast Boy's eyes twirled around. Cyborg hit him.

"Beast Boy! Keep your mouth shut!" Tears continually ran down Beast Boy's face.

"Sorry…"

Sam grew panicked. "Wait, is he saying…"

"He's not saying anything. The blast that happened changed your life. Probably forever. It's your decision on how your brain deals with it," Cyborg pointed to the electronic part of his head.

Sam stood there for a second. His life has been changed forever? He didn't want that! He was going to barely graduate high school, then stumble through college! He was going to work at a McDonald's, and slowly build his way up to do who-knows-what! His life couldn't be altered by…by…

"ARGH! I don't want my life to be ruined!" He wanted to escape it, so the rockets on his boots ignited. Through tears, Sam saw that he was flying. So he did what he wanted. He escaped.

But not before Cyborg was done with him.

"Come on, dude…" Cy knew exactly what the guy was going through. He jumped and grabbed onto Sam, and they flew off. Fast.

"Cyborg!"Beast Boy was about to fly after him, when his communicator rang.

"Cyborg. Beast Boy. We need you back at the tower. Hurry!" That's weird. Robin sounded scared to Beast Boy. He was never scared. Not unless something happened too…!

"I'm coming! But I don't think Cyborg is…" Beast Boy watched Sam and Cyborg fly away.

"Well, come to the tower as fast as you can!" Robin blinked out.

Cyborg ignored the call.

Raven watched as Robin paced. And paced. And paced. He also checked the computer a few dozen times, and checked to see if everything was in his belt.

This was all while Raven was meditating, but she was starting to lose concentration.

'sigh. Why does Robin keep stressing out so much? He needs to channel his emotions while we wait for Beast Boy. He needs to calm down. I wish we had Starfire back too…but his stressing won't do any good. I should say something…'

"Robin."

Robin stopped tapping his foot. An ice cold voice answered, "What?"

"I know you're worried about Starfire-"

"You don't know anything, okay Raven? And don't go on about how you've been in my head! You need to deal with the fact that I actually care about someone, and that maybe you should use your useless zombie meditation advice on someone else!" Robin channeled his anger.

Raven was crushed. It was a low blow on Robin's part.

Robin realized what he said. "I…I'm sorry. Raven, I…" He reached out his hand in apology.

Raven composed herself. "Don't be Robin. You just let out some steam." Raven resumed her meditating. Robin sighed.

Beast Boy ran into ops, out of breath.

"Finally!…_huff…huff…_I'm here!" He panted, then swallowed. Robin jumped into action.

"Good. Now we need to track where Psychopath is headed." Raven came to the ground and walked toward the computer. Beast Boy, drooling, inched to the couch and collapsed on it.

A few dots appeared on the map graph. Robin read it.

"He's headed for the hospital!"

"He probably thinks the doctors there can help him…" Raven assumed.

"Well, he's not going to be able to find out," Robin smashed a fist into his other palm. "Beast Boy, come on." Robin and Raven ran out the door.

Beast Boy had fallen asleep on the couch. Raven sent a black magical hand and smacked him.

"Aah! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Beast Boy looked around, alert. Then saw the others at the door.

"Oh," he caught up with them.

Sam was still flying. But he wasn't for long. Cyborg was scared out of his mind.

"Uuhh.. Yo dude! I don't suppose you know how to land this thing do you?" He called nervously.

"Not a clue!" Sam grew nervous.

"Great." Cyborg looked down. It was a long way to the street.

At the mere thought of landing, the rockets turned off. They started to fall!

"AAH! They both screamed in unison. They were going to crash into a building. But Sam was able to ignite his rockets again. He grabbed Cyborg and, luckily, they were able to land safely on the roof.

"Woa. Good job with the landing there, dude!" Cyborg gently nudged Sam's arm. Sam barely felt a thing. This guy didn't seem like he was going to take him away. Maybe he wasn't.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"For the hundredth time, I'm not gonna do anything to you! I just want to talk to you." Cyborg put his hand on Sam's shoulder. He was about a foot taller than Sam.

So they talked. About life, about girls, about a lot of different things. And then…

"Y'know, I got to be the way I am through a lab accident too," Cyborg brought up the painful subject.

"Really? I was actually wondering about that. How did it happen?" Sam looked up to Cyborg with sad eyes.

"Never mind that part. The main part is, I was really shaken up about it at first. But then I met the Titans, and I discovered that the best way to deal with my problem, is to help people with others'. Maybe that's the same thing you should do," Cyborg looked at the sunset.

"You think so?" Sam then became lost in his own imagination. It sounded cool to him, but was it really what was meant for him?

An explosion went off, and Cyborg got up.

"I bet that's your friend. I should head over there to help the others'."

"He's not my friend. He's the reason this is all happening in the first place!" Sam go up too.

"You coming?" Cyborg was hoping this was the boy's turning point.

Sam thought about it. After a few seconds, he hopped, and his rockets ignited.

"Yeah," He picked up Cyborg with his new-found strength, and they flew off towards the nearest "BOOM!"

"HA HA HA!" It seemed that Psychopath was now officially off the deep end. He was on top of a building, and held Starfire by the hands. She was still unconscious. The Titans had shown up, and were already fighting. If you could call it that. What was really happening was that they were getting thrown around. Finally Raven had had enough.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She focused her abilities on keeping Robin, Beast Boy and herself in mid-air.

Beast Boy shouted, "Yeah! Score one for the good guys!" He pointed at Psychopath with an in-your-face attitude.

Psychopath put Starfire down, and put his hand to his helmet. It was his turn to concentrate.

Suddenly, Raven saw the city as a fiery pit. A giant creature sat where Psyhcopath used to stand. It cried out. It was Trigon.

Raven wasn't exactly prepared for this.

"NO!" In the real world, she let Robin and Beast Boy free from the protective magic, and she floated quickly to the ground. She started sobbing.

Beast Boy ran to her. "Raven, what's wrong?" He went closer to her, but, still sobbing, eyes closed, she used her powers and repelled him.

"What did you do to her?" Beast Boy cried up to Psychopath.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you! I showed her her worst fear!" Suddenly Beast Boy was on the ground too, for all his friends and family had left him.

Psychopath snickered this was fun.

"Are you done yet?" Psychopath turned around and saw Robin behind him, "'Cause I think you are." Starfire was beside Robin. She had woken up, and her eyes were glowing.

"Yes, he is," She was about to shoot a starbolt at him, when both Robin and Starfire collapsed to the ground, swallowed by fear.

"Sorry, guys, but I don't think I'm done quite yet," Psychopath sneered.

"Hey! Psychonut!" Psychopath turned around and saw the other Titan, and his old foe, Sam, approaching.

"Sam. Nice to see you again,"

Cyborg turned his hand into his cannon. "Hello? I'm here too. Titans! Go!" Cyborg ran toward Psycopath, then collapsed to the ground.

"Do you like my new power? I can make anyone see the one thing they don't want to see. I like it. It makes me feel…powerful," Marcus looked at Sam. Sam knew what he had to do.

"Marcus, the blast that happened changed your life. Probably forever. It's your decision on how your brain deals with it,"

"What?"

"Listen, Marcus. I was really shaken up about it at first. But then I met the Titans, and I discovered that the best way to deal with my problem, is to help people with others'. Maybe that's the same thing you should do,"

Marcus stood there. "You know, Sam, you've just taught me something. That really means something to me. I've learned…"

Sam looked at him with hopeful eyes. Then he saw the Titans, still on the ground. His heart sank.

"That you're as much of a sissy as I thought you were! Maybe even more!" Psychopath showed Sam his worst fear.

Sam still saw Psychopath, but he saw others. He saw that guy in the news, Control Freak. He saw the thing that crashed the football game, Plasmus. He saw the dude who caused a city blackout, Dr. Light. He saw the thing who destroyed the electronics store, Overload.

He saw a whole bunch of different bad guys, and they were all looking back at him. Sam fell to his knees.

Psychopath spoke, "Don't you see? How can you be a hero if this is what you're afraid of? How can you do save the day if you're to scared to get within a mile of it?" He jeered at Sam.

Sam thought about it. A tear ran down his face. He looked at Psychopath. This guy has been his bully since 3rd grade. Now he was the one destroying the city. He was the only one around who could stop it. He was the only one…

Sam slowly got up.

"Ooo…He stands… You haven't answered my question. How...Why? Why are you going to fight what you're most afraid of?"

Sam answered, "Because it's the right thing to do!" Tiny wings popped out of his boots. He zoomed across the town, getting a good angle on his enemy. Once he found it, he zoomed in, and, through what seemed to be every menacing bad guy ever, he bopped Psychopath on the head. He heard a snap, a crackle, and then a pop.

"Erk…!" Pyschopath passed out. And the Titans' visions ceased. Sam smiled.

"So thank you for everything you've done for me," Sam had stayed the night in the Titans' tower, and was getting ready to leave.

Robin spoke, "We should be the ones thanking you!"

Starfire floated next to him. "Oh, yes new friend! We are very grateful indeed! You're assistance in defeating the Psychopath was most gracious!" The more she said, the more she got into Sam's face. Until Robin pulled her back.

"I don't think you'll be hearing much from Psychopath anymore. Officials took him to a lab to see if they can make him any less insane…" Raven said, unphased.

"You're lucky we made you an honorary Titan, or they might've done the same to you!" Beast Boy pointed to Sam's arm where they put the communicator.

All the Titans yelled, "Beast Boy!" Beast Boy shrank to chibi size.

"Heh heh…Sorry. Slip of the tongue…" He pointed to his tongue, then grew back to normal.

Cyborg came up to Sam and shook his hand.

"So where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'm going out to find out just what it is I have to do," That was all Sam could get out.

"And what if that's to be a Titan?" Cyborg asked.

"Then you better get used to calling me…Megatron!" Sam took a heroic pose.

Beast Boy burst out laughing, "Megatron! That's the best you could do? What about-!"

"The other name's kind of already taken, OK, BB?" Megatron's boots ignited, "See ya guys later!" He flew off next to the rising sun.

The Titans waved. They went back inside. Inside, you could hear them talking.

"Do you think we'll ever see that dude again?"

"Knowing our luck…yes,"

"What do you mean by luck, Raven? You didn't like him? He was great! He's the only one I know who tried my tofu waffles!"

"Blea…That guy must be brave if he tried one of those!"

By then, all the Titans were laughing. Minus one.

In a dark room, Psychopath was on a table, asleep. There were tools all around. Fighting could be heard from outside the door.

"What are you-!"

"UUH!"

A shadowy figure then entered the room. He took a few tools, and fiddled around with the Psycho Helmet.  
>It beeped, and turned back on. Psychopath woke up.<p>

"Wh-What's going on…" He saw the figure, "Who are you? What do you want?"

He spoke, but Psycopath could only see one eye.

"My name is Slade. And I want to offer you something that you won't be able to refuse…"


End file.
